101670-this-game-has-so-many-issues-its-not-worth-it
Content ---- Yet...here you are. Writing home about it. Best of luck somewhere else. | |} ---- ---- ---- *waste, not waist. waist is part of body. And Chua know that cannot answer to every question. Chua also think is bit overreacting. Over last weeks many many many improvements and fixes done to game. Chua say again: Goodluck finding game without bugs. | |} ---- ---- lol dude...hahaaha | |} ---- Here is the obligatory "can i haz your stuff" responce. Seriously though, Wintrading is nothing new and how would you stop it? bugs are being fixed, classes are being balanced (STOP NERFING MY WARRIOR :P) and they also adressed the PVP gear issue and will change that in the future. Basicly everything you have brought up HAS been adressed and or partially fixed already. Seems to me they are listening, it is just not going fast enough in your opinion i gues.... My advice, Buy 1 credd of the exchange and try it in 3 months or so. I'm sure most of your issues will have been sorted by then. | |} ---- ---- ---- Chua think is pointless. Smartyness puzzle captcha would make many posts dissapear too. | |} ---- ---- giggles Is issue could have prevented. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Because it started so well with the OP's calm and reflective post right? | |} ---- Sadly forum moderators will not even give those flaming fanboys a warning. | |} ---- Because this thread is so constructive and will help enlighten future devs for years to come. It's an "I quit" thread, even if we hadn't responded it would have been locked, they all get locked. | |} ---- Throwing mud at someone who is frustrated (In this case, it's a fairly justifiable frustration in my opinion; for someone who wants to PvP at higher levels, the PvP is pretty broken right now.) never makes things better. No, his post isn't amazing, but neither are mocking posts. No, but an abundance of threads regarding frustration with a particular topic might help direct developer's focus onto specific areas. | |} ---- Threads written out of rage and full of rant and insults never justified. When calmed down should come back and hold serious discussion | |} ---- I saw maybe one insult in his original post. I saw far more in the replies. EDIT: By no means am I trying to defend people making posts out of frustration, but I can definitely empathize/sympathize with people when they do (Assuming it's a legitimate complaint and not something like HAO R MOOV KARACTUR). I caught myself over the past few weeks getting more and more frustrated with the game and making bitchier and bitchier posts due to it. I'm trying to get better about doing so. The worst part is for people who complain a lot of the times? They want to like the game, they want the game to improve. But then people push them under rather than trying to help at best, or simply ignore it at worst. Choosing to demean them for their frustrations makes you no better than them. | |} ---- Insults, accusations and general rage. Thread like this is 100% frustration and Chua cannot hold discussion with this. Devs destroying own game? Chua not even commenting on that. Devs not listening? Chua talk almost DAILY with devs on forum, twitter or reddit. Game is mess? No, is Humans being frustrated cause silver platter is empty Issues? Yes, Chua agree game has issues, but perhaps Humans should stop taking game as serious business, and maybe use game what is intended for. | |} ---- Why didn't you mention his insult before if you saw it? Because you happen to agree. And nothing wrong with that and hey I agree also pvp does have issues we know that but no need to curse and act silly like you just learned the words. If he had thought about it he would of realized that the next drop is a pvp patch. Maybe it will fix his issues maybe it won't but he didn't even think about it before ranting. If the next patch which once again is PVP based does not address your issues make a calm and rational post about it leave out the cursing and people will actually listen. I'll even do him a favor to help things along. Here are some of my concerns about pvp in Wildstar- There are a few gear issues I think need to be addressed _____________________________ I have also seen several teams engaged in win trading which really ruins it for everyone who wants a nice fair game. Now we can talk about the problem. :) | |} ---- The OP is just here to project negativity, it is not constructive at all. This is why we cannot have nice things, or in this case a meaningful discussion. It is of course not a good thing that someone is unhappy and hope they find entertainment somewhere, but to many are trying to push there negativity on those enjoying the game or potential players. I have seen many players, honestly enjoying the game (The purpose of a game) only to spend 5 minutes in the forums and have there perspective completely flipped (Though nothing has changed). | |} ---- And when people detail their issues in a constructive way then that's great. When someone says "this is a mess, devs are destroying it and I quit" what the hell are they supposed to do with that? It doesn't help anyone, it's not constructive in any way and no one will pay any attention to it in a good way. | |} ---- I would bother trying to reply to everyone going after me for my comment, but eh. It's not worth the effort. I'll simply point out that no, the same people are doing the exact same to people who detail their frustrations (Surprise, also about PvP) in other topics. Exhibit A. Literally the epitome of my edit, and still nothing constructive is occurring in those comments. (The edit, for the record): EDIT: By no means am I trying to defend people making posts out of frustration, but I can definitely empathize/sympathize with people when they do (Assuming it's a legitimate complaint and not something like HAO R MOOV KARACTUR). I caught myself over the past few weeks getting more and more frustrated with the game and making bitchier and bitchier posts due to it. I'm trying to get better about doing so. The worst part is for people who complain a lot of the times? They want to like the game, they want the game to improve. But then people push them under rather than trying to help at best, or simply ignore it at worst. Choosing to demean them for their frustrations makes you no better than them. Even with the post I'm making now, I'd rather clean up everything around here, as I find myself having less and less desire to check out the forums, as those who previously made amusing or insightful posts are sinking into exactly what I started to do. (EG: Making frustrated/annoyed/bitchy/trolly/etc. posts, both in reply to others and in general) I'm sure as hell not a saint, but I can at least say I'm trying. | |} ---- ---- I agree with you on that example, that is a fair post with concerns. But you have to admit this one is a completely different beast. | |} ---- Chua recommend reading past first sentence in responses. Actually contain questions and remarks for discussion. Human understand concept of discussion, yes? | |} ---- Nobody say you do Zora. Arguments actually sound. But must go in both sides unfortunately. | |} ---- This x10000. I don't want to hate on PvPers but - PvPers, man... | |} ---- Point taken, but mainly I was referring to myself. When people have genuine issues and post them in a constructive way then I have no reason to mock. Rage threads are the highlight of my forum visit, I can mock those to my hearts content. I don't defend Carbine or the game or NCsoft for that matter, I just like to mock daft posts. The game does have issues, Carbine does need to address them and people need to post their concerns. But threads like this don't help other players or the developers. They get locked and sink down into forum oblivion never to be read again. | |} ---- Hah, if i posted within 30 mins of what happened in my last RBG my OP would be 95% swearing 5% cat meme's. | |} ---- Oh, I completely agree. I'm just tired (About to sleep) and happened to spontaneously decide to say something about it. Something I love (And hate) about these forums is seeing similar names; the flipside being that I also notice similar names (IE: People) changing over time as well, for better or worse. My post is a more general post about the trend the forums in general have been taking lately, probably more suited for off topic and its own thread, but hey, it's out there now. Just using myself as an example, as I know I'm far from infallible, and I have a nasty tendency to note things I'm doing for the worse and mean to change them, but not actually follow through. In a way this is me enforcing my own determination to be less complain-y. :D Just trying to help improve the forums a bit, in my own way. EDIT: PHRASE REDUNDANCY, HO! Time for sleep. | |} ---- ---- The difference is those mmo's make some sort of effort to fix those bugs. Not hash out new content monthly which from what we've seen thus far breaks more than they fix. Look at vanilla, how long till they added content in vanilla, I mean even pvp for gods sake. These guys are supposedly from vanilla wow, the dev's that is. They should know better. | |} ---- Are you saying there have been no effort to fix bugs?....Come on now lol. If you want to say that the rate of bug fixes are slow or that you feel the bugs that have been fixed were not the most important then thats different. And you already know people want new content every month. People burn through stuff all the time so something new is good for everyone. Now if that something new isn't for you thats different. No one can tell you what to enjoy. Me personally I can't wait for the smaller pvp drop should be fun. Now chill with the insults as others have slowly done in the thread before we all get kicked out. | |} ---- On a more serious note. I completely agree with the problems about pvp. I'm day in day out getting frustrated and ending up playing alts (because low level bgs are more balanced than lvl 50 o.o), my guildies aren't showing up for rbg because they don't want to run the risk of losing rating (stuck on 1.4k and I refuse to go without my guild out of loyalty) and they are all really angry at arenas. I really, really, REALLY hope sabotage fixes a lot of the pvp problems. If it doesn't I'm not sure what direction my guild will eventually take. The PvE is awesome, and we planned to do some casually some time, but my real love lies in arenas and pvp. It's the whole reason I started playing the game... | |} ---- The point is, all mmorpgs have broken PvP at launch, it may be due to technical issues or it may be due to the devs not realising how a design intention would pan out in reality. PvPers know this better than anyone. Like I said name one mmorpg that didnt have the PvP community claiming PvP was broken, game is dead in the first 3 months. The problem is, you expect immediate solutions without even trying to understand that the release schedule for the game has been defined for months. Certain things will take priority and I am sure it is no easy thing to switch around this schedule on the fly. Unless this is your first mmorpg, YOU should know better. Rather than having a degree of maturity and/or experience in relation to this scenario (which happens with every mmorpg) and striking up a meaningful discussion or simply stating PvP is broken for me, I'll check back in a few months to see if its in a better state, the usual suspects spew childish vitriol all over the forums...and then cry "victim" when you elicit a negative response from the community. | |} ---- ---- This applies to a lot of things in life. On a daily basis. | |} ---- Yes, the reason the developers release content monthly instead of all at once is due to customer support .... not because NCsoft are the publisher and tell Carbine what to do .... nope .... it must be customer support. You heard it here first folks, customer support now dictates content development. Your post is bad and you should feel bad ... puppies were kicked because of it. | |} ---- Instead of whining and bitching ambiguously. How about giving suggestions on what you didn't like and how you would change it... You know something constructive instead of acting like a spoiled 2 year old. | |} ---- Doubt it, if they have a more competent customer support they would not be afraid of releasing a lot more content at launch instead of doing it in a monthly content. | |} ---- ---- Lies. Choose Love! | |} ---- I keep seeing this "creates more bugs than it fixes" trotted out often - do you have examples of new bugs being created? Off the top of my head I can think of one, and that was fixed within 24h. | |} ---- Just, the red part there. I mean, the rest is relatively bland "I quit" fodder, but it sounds like you got banned. | |} ---- ---- lol, yeah-- I've been primarily a PvPer at end game myself since Dark Age of Camelot. I love PvP. But there's no denying that PvP issues are by far the ragiest of topics on forums. For the record, I agree with the OP that PvP gear is seriously boned in Wildstar at present, and actually acts as more of a 'stay away' sign than an incentive, but they've already said they're revamping all that, and the rune system, too. So... well, there you go. | |} ---- If you squint, you'll find the world's tiniest violin. | |} ---- ---- ---- Implement this and this forum might become a paradise void of doomsday threads. The thought brings a joyous tear to my eye. | |} ---- ---- Not everyone is looking down from a high horse.. some are in a high chair... :D | |} ---- ---- ^ It's all his fault. | |} ---- ---- It's an RP thing for a few of the community poster's.. There's much more out there in the world to be disturbed about than worrying about the sanity of someone that's talking like a lopp.. | |} ---- ZombieChan is not sure, ZombieChan will get back to you on that. | |} ---- If I looked like him I'd talk about myself in third person all day. | |} ---- Xvira think she know why ZombieChan and others do it, but Xvira not confident. Xvira's armor is not white enough to be sure. | |} ---- ZombieChan has trouble reading third person posts. Xvira's post is lost on ZombieChan. ZombieChan needs to take lessons from Chuas. | |} ---- Xvira can't speak any clearer than Xvira already has. | |} ---- ZombieChan... Actually I think I'm done talking like this, too difficult. Don't know how other people do it. | |} ---- ----